


A Rose and a Mask

by Freaque



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Disney, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freaque/pseuds/Freaque
Summary: After an unlucky encounter with a very stubborn kwami, a stubborn prince named Adrien Agreste finds his castle troubles to be no more. Now, as a half-cat-human-abomination, he must learn to be independent. He is banished from the kingdom, which gives him lots of time to find himself... and maybe fall in love?





	1. The Encounter

The day had come. The Royal Coronation had come. Adrien Agreste was to become King! He gracefully wandered the halls of the intricate palace, gazing past the detailing and craftsmanship on each carving, banister, and painting. His heels clicked on the solid stone floors as he made his way to the grand foyer, greeted by hundreds of guests' carriages arriving at the entrance gates. He wore his finest clothing and had been getting ready for this event for many hours. The one thing he didn't wear was a smile.

He gazed at the princesses and princes gathering outside the palace with a look of fear as if they were all beasts... Then he took off. He ran down the staircase that never seemed to end and fled down the torch lit hallways. He pushed past the guards who began trailing after him, calling his name. Bursting through the garden doors with a heaving chest, he glanced around sharply and headed towards the stables. He took refuge in the small barn and was greeted by his noble stallion. Footsteps were heard outside, and loud voices were shouting.

"Your Majesty!" called a guard,

"The guests are waiting!" another said.

"He probably went to get fresh air. I trust he will return on his own." 

 

With that, he mounted the steed and took off, heading straight for the woods. 

_I can't do this._

_I can't do this._

_I can't do this._

_Breathe Adrien Agreste._

_Deep breaths._

_Just- Keep..._

_on-_

_-breathing!_

 

He covered his face with his hands and let out a scream of anger. All his anxieties and thoughts rushing in.  _He_ was going to be  _King._ He dismounted his horse and slowly walked into the darkening foliage. Every step making it easier to breathe and think. He crossed a small creek and sat under a particularly large tree, clearing his thoughts.

 

 _ **"Oh the struggle..."**_ a small voice snickered. Adrien's head snapped up and he glanced around in alarm.

    _ **"Poor little prince... it must be so hard..."**_ it cackled.

"Who said that?" Adrien called. He found himself pressed right against the rough bark of the tree.

    _ **"I did."**_ A shadowy mass lurking in the dark secluded woods slowly appeared before the prince. He could hear the grin in it's voice. 

"Wh-" 

 _ **"Who are you? What do you want?"**_ It mimicked, moving closer. It's voice seemed as if it was coming from all directions at once, yet it was also an echo of his mind. As it moved, the plants around him began to wilt and shrivel. Goosebumps ran up Adrien's spine.

 ** _"I am the Kwami of destruction and bad luck. I take the form of however I please and will not hesitate to kill you. Are you willing to listen, Your Highness?"_**  It said with sarcasm as clear as a crystal.

Adrien couldn't speak.

_**"Good... Now listen closely. I need a host to inhabit- particularly a wealthy one, a physical being to latch onto, and to make it easy I'm giving you the option to do it willingly."** _

He mustered up his courage. 

"H-how..."

The mass snickered.  _ **"Foolish boy, answer me!"**_

"How dare you speak to me like that! Do you know who I am? I am the King of this land!"

The creature began to cackle horrifically. ** _"You idiot! I gave you a chance but now I'll do it by force."_** It moved towards him at inhuman speed before he could even react, and then it merged with him.

His skin prickled with thousands of blistering needles. It burned hotter than anything he'd ever felt. He felt himself being contorted and ripped apart, letting out an ear piercing shriek that came out as a howl. An animal's howl. The last thing he heard was the cackle of the monster that turned him this way.

**_"I'm Plagg by the way... we're going to be pretty close from now on."_ **

~~~

 

When Adrien awoke, he found himself lying on a bed of pine-needles. He rose to his feet and blinked a few times. _Did the woods always look so... bright?_ He looked around the once shadowed woods with squinted eyes. Bringing his hands to rub them, he jumped at the sight of black fur jutting from various places on his hand, and long dark claws piercing from his nail beds. He rushed over to the creek in shock and peered into the reflective water. Back at him peered a monster with bright green eyes resembling that of a cat's, pointed animal ears at the top of his head, and fangs bearing from his mouth. Black fur covered parts of his face especially around the eyes and neck. His arms were gloved in the fur and...  _Oh God he had A TAIL!_

He yelped and frantically scratched at the fur, pulling on the ears and tail, only to be greeted with open arms by pain!

He found himself running back to his horse, who upon seeing him reared on it's hind legs and took off as fast as it could in fear. He chased after it.

"Wait! It's just me!" He called with a raspy voice. Picking up speed, he found himself running faster than usual. he had unusually high stamina and wasn't even out of breath. He stepped on a fallen tree during the chase and was surprised when it cracked in half under his strength. He was scared out of his mind.

_What the hell happened to me?!_

Determined to get home and find his father, he gave up on the chase after his horse and made his way back to the castle.

"Father! Father!" He called bursting through the doors. 

Instead of usual bow of the guards, gasps of horror were heard around the room. His eyes widened as people began to shriek. This time, they were the ones with the look of fear on their faces...

 

For he was a beast.

 

 

           


	2. Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's coronation doesn't go as planned.

His eyes shot to various places in the room searching for his father. Nowhere to be seen. His ears were twitching from all the noise, and his head was pounding. It was all such a blur. He didn't even notice the guards who were running at him.

_Imagine how weird this must look. A half cat creature wearing royal clothing busting through the palace doors._

There was a loud bang, and his thoughts came to an abrupt stop. Someone had knocked him out with... Something. He woke up chained to a board of wood, encaged in bars. He was moving, but there was a cloth of some sort draped over the cage, that prevented him from seeing more than a few shadows.

He listened with his enhanced hearing, and caught onto a conversation by some nearby voices.

"Prince Adrien was killed by a beast!" a male voice whispered.

"I heard he actually tuned into one!" a female one responded.

"What kind of black magic was that boy practising?! He should be burned at the stake!"

"I'm sure there's another explanation! Maybe it was a witch!"

The conversation went back and forth, getting practically nowhere. 

 _ **"HAHAHAHA! THIS IS PRICELESS."**_ The voice echoed in his head.

_Plagg?!_

_**"I told you we'd be close pals!"** _

_Turn me back, now!_

**_"No can do, It's pretty much irreversible."_ **

_What?_

**_"I mean... I could kill you and set you free, but what a waste that would be. Besides, I like this new body!"_ **

_There's no way I can go on like this!_

**_"Too bad, so sad. Look kid, you're stuck like this for pretty much the rest of your life... So deal with it! It isn't that bad, don't you like your new powers?"_ **

_I want to go home! I'm supposed to be getting crowned ruler right now!_

**_"That's great. Now look, if you want to enjoy life as it is and not be miserable, I'd suggest you get on good terms with me, and it will all work out."_ **

_I'm a monster..._

Adrien was in disbelief, and shut the kwami's voice from his mind. Soon the blanket covering the cage was removed. light flooded in, blinding him temporarily. He let out a  _hiss._

He found himself in the middle of nowhere. A wasteland of fog and marsh.

He crumpled to the ground with a sob of defeat, and began to cry.

"MOOMMM!" He cried out.

"Mommy!" 

"... save me."

_**"Oh my God... Ok, let me take over for a minute, this won't hurt."** _

Adrien immediately lost conciousness. Plagg must've taken over his body, because when he woke up, he was in an abandoned house... Or maybe a castle.

_**"I'm something of royalty myself, Adrien.** _

_**...** _

_**NAH, just kidding, I killed the family that used to live here a couple decades ago."** _

Adrien didn't respond.

_**"Kid, I got you a castle and a place to live. I'm just trying to keep you and me alive, so at least talk to me."** _

_How do I return to normal?_

**_"I made it clear, you can't."_ **

...

_**"usually my hosts are a bit more cooperative, but if you're THAT desperate...** _

_**There is one way..."** _

_Tell me._

**_"You could use the miraculous... And make a wish?"_ **

_Miraculous?_

**_"It's a magic item that I use to inhabit. It can change forms like me, so it's nearly impossible to find. If you find it, it grants the user one wish. I would be able to re-inhabit it, and you would go back to normal. But it's very dangerous, nobody knows the conciquences of using it. You could possibly die."_ **

_I'll find it no matter what._

**_"A rose."_ **

_What?_

**_"That's the last form it took. I doubt you'll find it though."_ **

And that was all Adrien needed to motivate him. Night and day he looked for that rose to return him to normal, but each passing day brought him closer to insanity, and his mind closer to being a beast.

 

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoinks!


	3. Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Plague ruins everything.

_Prologue_

~~~

A year had passed since the tragic 'death' of Adrien Agreste. But that wasn't the most tragic thing going on. Marinette stayed home looking after her mother, who had become very ill. There were many people who were like this. It smelled like rotting people everywhere you went. People taking care of the bodies were required to wear bird-like masks. Marinette found it quite terrifying, but she never knew how serious the sickness was. Something about a plague... A bubonic one.

She tied a handkerchief around her mouth to be safe, and entered the bedroom her mother lay in. Her father looked distressed. Sabine Dupain-Cheng had welts covering her arms and neck, and was very pale.

"Maman..." Marinette said, dropping the bag of herbs in her hands. She rushed over to her mom. Whose eyes were leaking with tears.

"...Marinette. I love you very much."

Marinette reached to wipe the tears off her mother's face, but her father grabbed her hand.

"We can't touch her, remember." He said, with a look of sadness on his face.

"What do you want Maman..." She whispered.

Her mom smiled softly. "Be happy, darling. Don't cry for me, I'll always be with you."

"I don't understand Maman..." Marinette said softly. Her mother looked up to her father sadly.

"We're afraid she won't make it, Mari." Tom said.

"Oh." A tear fell from her cheek.

She removed her face handkerchief, and kissed it.

Handing it to her mother. "I love you Maman... more than anything."

"I love you too Marinette, stay strong okay? For me." She smiled through tears, kissing the handkerchief and holding it to her chest. Marinette had to look away to prevent herself from breaking down in front of her mother. Nodding, she touched her mother's gloved hands. Her mother closed her puffy red eyes with a faint smile on her face. Tom and Marinette were asked to leave the room while the doctors with the bird-masks came in to take care of Sabine. The last time Marinette saw her mother, the doctors gave her mother a small flask of clear liquid, and closed the door. They had to move to a new village to prevent the deadly fate that awaited them. Marinette and her father hugged and walked hand in hand to the wagon.

"Will we ever see Maman again?" Marinette asked through a tear stained face.

"Maybe not here... but we will see her again sweetie, don't you worry. One day we'll all be together again."

Marinette smiled and sniffled a little. She rushed to the back garden and pulled her mother's prized rose from the bush. It was the biggest one in the garden, and it almost glowed. Marinette was going to plant it in memory of her mother when they got to the new village.

~~~

_One year later_

~~~

"Papa..." Marinette called.

"Yes my pumpkin?" He said.

"I'm going out to get a rose... for Maman."

"I think she would appreciate that. You're so strong Marinette. She would be proud." Marinette smiled but felt tears welling in her eyes. She went into the garden and kneeled by the stone marking the spot she buried her mother's rose. 

"I miss you Maman." She said, placing her hand on the stone. She stayed there a bit longer, and then stood. She went to the front yard and greeted her horse. Feeding it a few apples, she mounted him and went into the village looking for flower vendors.

"Nothing here i guess..." She said. "Maybe there's some in the next village over."

She pulled on the reigns and turned the horse towards the woods. It trotted along a path until it split into a 'Y'.  She made her way right and followed the path for an hour or so.

"That's weird... the path should've brought me to a clearing by now." she said to herself.

She was about to turn around, when it suddenly got very cold. She dismounted and went into her satchel bag, grabbing a cloak to warm herself up. She fed her horse and had a quick snack herself. By the time she remounted, a creepy fog had crept in. It was quite dark in the woods, and she could barely tell where she was going. Soon enough she found herself off the path, and lost in the woods. She found herself in some sort of wasteland when she finally left the forest. 

Starting to panic, she turned back to the woods, only to be greeted with the slanted eyes of a wolf. Her horse reared up and took off. Marinette grabbed on for dear life, and let out a shriek. After what seemed like an eternity, they ended up at a rusted gate. A gate of an old castle.

"Perfect! I can ask these people for help." She could make out the faint candle-lit glow from the window.

She pushed open the creaking gate with small force, and lead her horse into the courtyard.

 

 


	4. Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avoir un coup de foudre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look it up ^

She knocked a few times on the great wooden doors, that slowly opened on their own. She stepped inside.

  
"Hello? Is anyone there? I'm lost and need some directions" She swore she heard a growl.There was a crash of thunder, and it began to rain. No way was she going back out there.

Suddenly, she saw a black shadow move on the second floor. She gasped as it leapt down the upper loft and onto the stone floor in the foyer. It had a large tail and pointed ears. It's eyes were slanted and it had very sharp fangs. It was covered in hair.

She let out a shriek and turned to leave, but the doors slammed shut from the wind.

"What are you doing here?!" It growled.

"I-I got lost and I-!"

In a flash of lightning, it came face to face with her, she could feel his breath on her skin, and she could see the blood on his teeth.

"YOU CANT BE HERE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW DANGEROUS IT IS." The door thrust open.

She screamed, and rushed out to the courtyard, mounting her horse. As she was about to reach the gate she saw the giant wolf, waiting with bared fangs. A crash of lighting erupted across the black sky, frightening her horse. It bucked her off, dashing into off without her. The wolf began creeping in on her slowly and pounced. She screamed and covered her face.

She heard an ear splitting howl as the wolf was mauled. She looked up and saw the black creature from the castle tearing at the wolf. He looked no bigger than a boy her age on closer inspection. He yelped as the wolfs jaws closed on his leg, and he tore at it's face with his claws. The wolf howled in pain and ran off with it's tail between it's legs, as the black monster let out a roar.

She stared in shock at what just happened. The beast was panting softly, and then passed out on the ground.

Marinette dragged it into the castle, and draped her cloak around it, wrapping up the wounds with whatever she could find. She was about to leave to find her horse, when it suddenly moved.

It woke up with a growl and it's eyes widened at the presence of another being. She flinched and backed off.

He glared at her, and then at his dressed wounds.

"Why are you still here?" He sneered.

"I was going to go... I just wanted to say thank you for saving me."

He looked up at her. She could tell now that it was indeed half human, as it had arms and legs, and a somewhat human face.

It scared her at first and she left out a gasp. She quickly covered her mouth from what she did.

"You can't be here... It's too dangerous." He said, looking her in the eyes.

"You saved my life." She said.

"I'M A BEAST!" he growled.

"What happened to you?"

He looked down. "I was cursed and banished from the land. I don't know how to break the curse... But there isn't any point... I'm a monster now. Nobody would listen to a beast like me."

"I'm here." She said

"You're a fool..."

"I can help you... If you help me get home."

"They'll kill us both if we're seen."

"Then I'll help you break the curse first"

"Forget it. It's impossible."

"There has to be something I can do."

"Stay here... With me." He said quietly.

"What?"

"I've never met someone who cared for me after my mother passed and I became like this..." 

"Maman..." She whispered sadly, remembering why she was here.

"I'm sorry... You should go."

"I'll stay."

"What?"

"I don't know my way back, and I want to help you, please."

A crash of thunder erupted though the castle, and she swore she saw his slanted eyes soften.

"Okay."


	5. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAriCHaT

"What's your name?" Marinette asked as they sat on the dusty velvet sofa. It obviously hadn't been used in ages. She stared at the... creature, and inspected his features. She could tell it was a boy underneath the fur. It almost looked as if the fur was a mask around his green eyes, and the ears were mere accessories. He looked at her and thought for a minute. Studying the girl who sat next to him. A real, human, showing compassion for a monster like him. Her face was lit dimly by the small fireplace across from them. 

"It's... Ad-..." No, she would never believe him. "Call me Chat."

She snorted. "Like the animal?"

"Obviously." He said, gesturing to his ears and tail.

"So they're real then. You're really cursed?" She asked.

"No, because any man would purposefully wear cat ears." He said sarcastically. 

She drew back with a snicker. "Just asking! Well, it could've been worse."

"Oh really?" He scoffed.

She looked down. "You don't look like a monster to me..."

He found himself staring at his feet. "I never asked your name." 

"Marinette." She said. 

"That's an interesting name. I like it." He said. She felt her cheeks getting hot. _Wow, flustered by a cat boy._

"How long have you been here?" She asked.

"Too long."

_Silence._

She stood. "We've got to break that spell."

"There's no use. I need a special rose... well, probably a rose anyways. There's no telling which one it is. I've accepted my fate."

"Chat! Please work with me. If you're going to be miserable, then maybe I will leave."

"Well  _sorry_ , **_Purr_ incess**." He smirked.

Her mouth fell open. "Did you just-? And was that a _pun_?"

"Maybe..." He smiled to himself.

_She laughed._

"I'm going to bed. And also, I'm not leaving until you're curse is broken."

"Well you better get comfortable." He muttered. "Go up to the east wing and there's a few spare rooms you can stay in."

"Goodnight, _Chaton._ "

~~~

The next day, Marinette awoke in the guest room located in the east room. She nearly had a heart attack when she didn't recognize where she was. Her father must be worried sick.

_The only rose I have is my mothers... and by not its probably decomposed._

It was probably noon, she slept in. She wandered to the dining room and was greeted by Chat, looking better than before. He had... Brushed his hair? He was also wearing something that looked like royal garments... They were a little tattered but at least he was making an effort.

"Why aren't you looking fancy?" She said, pulling out a chair and taking a seat. A small kettle of tea sat on the table.

"Are you stunned by my good looks? I guess you could mistake me for a royal." He grinned.

"Nice try, but this  _princess_ only falls for  _real_ princes." She said.

He smiled at her remark.  _If only you knew..._ He thought.

_**"My my, an unlikely friendship has just begun I see."** _

_Plagg..._

**_"Not everyday that pretty girls end up with.. cat people. Hehehehe!"_ **

_Plagg! She's agreed to help me and I'll help her in return. It isn't anything like that._

_~~~_

"Chat!  _CHAT!_ " Marinette said, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh sorry I was... never mind."

"I've been thinking, back in Paris, there was this rose... It was actually my mothers, but then there was a plague... Anyways, I doubt there will be _the_ one there, but it's a start! I was actually looking for one before I... found you. I also buried another one at my new village, but I think it might've decomposed already."

He looked up at her. "I can get you back home to find it... Anything helps. But if I leave that means I  _can not_ be seen under any circumstances. I'm kind of... let's just say I'm not welcomed by a lot of people."

"Nothing a little disguise can't help." She said. Pulling a strip of cloth from her apron, she tied it around his eyes covering the fur on his face. "You can cover your ears and tail with a hood..." She said, wrapping one around him. "All you need are some gloves and there!" She said, stepping back to admire her work. He looked even more like a boy than ever now... And a pretty cute one too.

"Okay... Just one minor problem. I can't see a thing." He said flatly.

"Then put it on when we get there... You can pretend to be... Blind... or something?"

"Yeah okay, sure." He said nonchalantly.

"Okay let's go!" She said, standing up.

"Wait... Now?" He protested.

"Would you rather go at night?" She asked.

He looked relieved just as she said it. "Yes."

She sighed. "Fine. I guess we won't be seen as easy. Are you sure you will be able to get us there? It's dark and dangerous."

He snickered. "Please! Nothing I can't handle." He boasted, flexing his overly hairy arms.

She brought her hand to her forehead in annoyance. "Alright- alright! Just please... Stop!"

He laughed.

"Hey I was wondering... It's kind of weird to ask but... Today is around the time I was changed into... _this_. I was actually um... at a coronation... Yeah... Not mine- _obviously."_ He laughed nervously. "Anyways... there was supposed to be a whole celebration and I was looking forward to it... but I never got to- You know...." He trailed off.

"What do you mean?"

"I... never got to go to the dance..."

"Dance? Like a ball?"

"Yeah... I was hoping maybe...-"

"You want to dance with me?"

"Well- Uh.. yeah?"

"I'm flattered but... I mean-"

"it was a dumb question I'm sorry."

"No! Not that. I just don't have any nice clothes."

"Oh..." He said. "OH! I think there's some upstairs from the last family that lived here."

"Well then of course I'll go. It'll be fun!"

He smiled. We can do it tonight before we go. To... bond or something."

She grinned. "I have always wanted to go to a royal ball... This- this is close enough."

"It's a castle, and there's a beautiful princess and a dashing prince!" He snickered.

"Uhh, yeah. Right." She said. "Well I'll go look for some clothes then, and maybe I can bake something for dinner." He stood up as well. 

"Yep! Good... I'll um.. Just be here I guess? Getting ready."

 

~~~

A few hours later

~~~

After a bit of baking, exploring, and getting lost in the countless rooms, she found a few dresses that looked as if they belonged to royals, but none fit. She decided on a small red gown with black pearls, and to match Chat, she put on a red masquerade mask. Whoever lived here before must've left in a hurry if they left this much behind. Shrugging, she admired her reflection in the mirror, pretending she really was a princess, and then decided to go downstairs.

By now, it was around dinner time. She slowly stepped down the cold steps in her bare feet, (no shoes were left in any of the rooms), and she felt the fabric brushing against her toes. She entered the dining room which was filled with fresh cooked food, and called out. "I'm ready Chat!"  _At least he can cook._ She noticed her pastries neatly stacked on the middle of the table. She heard a throat clear.

"Evening Milady." He said.

She turned around, and was surprised to find Chat looking... well, not bad. He had slicked his hair back with... something, and had put on a black suit. Of course, the cat ears and tail were still there, but by now she couldn't really imagine him without them. Not to mention he too had put on a black mask to cover his eyes.

His eyes widened slightly when he finally looked at her full on. She looked good. Really good. He could hear Plagg giggling in the back of his mind. 

"I see you took the masquerade theme as well." He said, bowing to kiss her hand.

"You could say that." She smiled.

They took their seats, and Marinette was pleasantly surprised at the table manners that the 'beast' had. He acted just like a prince! They dined together and, despite the food being probably hard to find or hunt, found themselves satisfied. They chatted about their lives and Chat even revealed his real name, which was ironically the same of a prince's. Adrien.

"Well Marinette..." Adrien walked over to her and took her hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked, pressing the back of it to his lips. Grinning at how formal he was, she agreed and he pulled her to the ballroom. It was lit by the sunset. Unfortunately the lack of music did seem awkward at first, but it was kind of romantic. He took her by the waist and she took him by the shoulders, and they danced. Well, kind of. After a few minutes of them cracking jokes and cheesy compliments, they found themselves practically hugging, and just moving their feet ever so slightly. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. 

She noticed how pretty his green eyes were, and he must've done the same with hers, because it seemed like when they stayed like that, time froze. He smiled, and behind the fangs, she sensed someone with a kind soul who was trapped in a body he didn't want to be in. He lead her out to the balcony, and they watched the sky turn dark.

"You know... Chat- I mean, Adrien. I really had a great time with you. If.... when this is all over, I'd like to stay with you."

His eyes lit up. "I'd like that Marinette. I really like you. You're the only one that had compassion for me... who never cared what I looked like or..." he stopped and gazed at the stars. "I think I'm in love with you."

She sighed. "Something like that." She smiled. He could hear it in her voice. He turned to her.

"It's time we break this damned curse."

"Let's go then." She said.

~~~

"How do we get there?" she asked.

"Leave it to me. Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Hmm, should I trust a half cat boy creature that could kill a bear if it wanted?" Marinette joked.

"Don't answer that." He said.

She giggled. "Of course I trust you."

"Hop on then."

"What?"

"Get on my back!" He said.

"Alright." She said, hopping up to his shoulders. She seemed uncomfortably tense.

"Hold on tight, Mari."

She gripped his shoulders, and he started running. On all fours. He never even stopped to catch his breath. She shrieked as he picked up speed. When she opened her eyes, they were deep in a firefly lit forest. Her jaws dropped as they entered a clearing and snow dusted mountains scattered across the horizon. He felt her wrap her arms around him and her chin rest on his shoulder. He felt his cheeks warm and grinned like a boy on his birthday receiving many gifts. This was better. He stood up on two legs and started walking the rest of the way. They reached a cobblestone road and it was dimly lit by streetlamps. 

"Do you recognize this place?" He asked.

"Yeah, this is my home town. I had to move away a few years ago."

She lead the way to her old house and wasn't surprised to find it empty. Not many people stayed here after the plague. Stepping inside, she walked through her childhood memories, still stained by grief. She put her hand on her mother's bedroom door, and with a deep breath she pushed it open. Obviously she wasn't expecting anyone to be in the bed, but she still walked over to it and laid her hand on it. She looked to her side and saw the bird mask on the bedside table, left by one of the doctors.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was some plague. Are you okay?" He said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, we should just find the roses and leave." She said.

~~~

After a little bit of searching the garden, they picked all the roses they could find and made their way to the next village, which happened to be the current one Marinette was staying in. "This is the one. But if we're spotted my dad will be furious, so let's get it and leave if it's still there."

Adrien nodded and began searching for other roses. Marinette ran to her garden and dug up the rose which, surprisingly didn't even wilt.

_**"Adrien! I feel it."** _

_What? For real?!_

**_"The girl! She found it! I feel it's aura."_ **

_What are the chances we actually could find it?_

**_"Nearly impossible."_ **

"Mari!" He scream-whispered as softly as he could.

"Yeah?"

"You found it!"

"Really?" She said, looking down, she noticed it glowed more in the dark than it ever had.

"Quick, we have to get back!"

"Alright!"

 

 


	6. The Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :')

When they arrived back at the castle, they stood in the foyer. She gripped the rose with her right hand. 

"Okay, you found this rose, correct?" he said.

"Yes." She replied, glancing down at the magnificent flower.

"You are now the holder of this Miraculous." He declared.

"So what do I do?" She asked.

"Wish to bring me back to normal."

"Wait, you mean this can grant any wish?" She said, examining the rose.

"Yeah."

_I can bring Maman back!_

"Mari?"

She was thinking hard. Imagine all this could do! Bring back her mother, cure disease, stop wars... 

"Milady?"

_Maman..._

"Are you okay Mari?"

_She..._

"Princess?"

_She wouldn't want this..._

"Marinette!"

She flinched, looking up, she was startled by Cha-Adrien's frantic expression... Closing her eyes, she recited, "I wish to relieve Adrien of his curse!"

Rays of green light sprouted from Adrien's pores. He screamed in agony as the fur on his skin began to tear off, and his ears morphed back to normal. The tail had completely vanished, and he crumpled to the floor, whimpering. He spat out blood as the former fangs in his mouth released themselves.

"Adrien!" She yelled. She was so distracted by Adrien's distress that she didn't see the red mass moving towards her, and barely noticed the tingling sensation along her spine and head.

The pain finally stopped and he looked up at Marinette...

His eyes widened in fear as he peered up at her, who looked as if she'd seen a ghost. 

"Are you alright Adrien?" She asked.

He yelped. "Marinette?!" he said, his eyes glaring at her head.

Her eyes pulled themselves upwards and she let out a gasp. A pair of antennae had torn through her scalp without her noticing, too distracted trying to help Adrien. Her hands drew up to her head to feel them, and she shrieked as her skin, elbows down, had been covered in black carapace. She touched the skin on her neck, which had a similar armor covering it. Her eyes also were noticeably more sensitive, and she had red scale-like things covering her eyes, just like Adrien's fur-mask. She felt a piercing pain in her back and screamed as her shoulder blades contorted. A pair of wings had sprouted through her skin. Beetle wings. 

Adrien stared at her in horror, and she cried out in pain. 

"Marinette!" He yelled, rushing over to her. She covered her face.

"Don't look at me!" She yelled, pushing him away. 

He pried her hands off her face and grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to stare right at him.

"Look at me Marinette! It's just me." He said.

She must've recognized him as Prince Adrien, because her eyes widened, and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"What happened to me?" She whispered.

 _ **"With every wish there is a**_ ** _consequence."_** The black mass snickered.

"You never told me, Adrien!" She cried.

"I didn't know!" He said frantically.

"I'm a monster!" She whimpered.

"No Marinette, look at me. You aren't a monster. You're the most beautiful, selfless, kindhearted girl I've ever been graced to meet, and I'm madly in love with you!"

She started to cry as he said this.

"I must look hideous..." She sobbed.

"Marinette... Don't you dare say that. You and I both know how beautiful you are, inside here..." He pointed at her heart, "And here..." He said looking her in the face. She pressed her lips against his, and they kissed. 

"What are we going to do.... I used up the wish already..." She said, pulling away.

"We're going to be freaks together Milady." Adrien responded.

"What?" She said, gazing into his beautiful green eyes... that never changed even when he was Chat, with hers, that never changed even when she was human.

"Change me back Plagg."

 ** _"Gladly!"_** Plagg said with a psychotic giggle. Adrien felt the same pain he had once before, and embraced it.

...

"Hey Milady..." he said, lifting her chin with his clawed hands.

"Chat?" 

"Did you know Ladybugs are my favorite creature?"

"Chat!" She smiled, throwing herself onto him.

They kissed again, and embraced. She felt the fur on the back of his neck, and he trailed the outline of the wings on her back, but Marinette no longer worried about her appearance... or even the fact that she wouldn't be able to return to her village. They both knew now they were in it together, because it's who they are that they both fell in love with...

...and that looks don't matter.

~~~

With that, the Cat and the Ladybug were reunited,

and even though they might not look the same as they used to, they lived happily ever after...

 

The End...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this rushed little short story! I might go back in and add details, but for a story written in just 2 days I feel pretty content. Feel free to leave any feedback or critique below, I'll be glad to take any advice :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Still 14 years old and still an amateur :P AThis is the second story I've ever written. Enjoy! (This is a much shorter story than the other one I wrote, and probably won't be as detailed mostly because this was written for fun in like 2 days)


End file.
